Seriously
by Kiki Lelsissia
Summary: Just a typical day at the Twilight Town Creamery... plus a bunch of drama. Like I said, typical. Zexion/Demyx, Axel/Roxas, AU.


**Seriously**

By Kiki Lelsissia

Rated T to be safe.

Warnings - Slash: Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx. Demyx being oblivious and clumsy. The author making fun of herself.

Disclaimer - Not mine. Drat.

This starts off with Naminé telling it.

* * *

All things considered, it was a normal day at the Twilight Town Creamery. Not too busy, but people were tipping pretty well, so I was happy. Besides, it was payday.

About two, after I came back from my break, I heard Selphie talking to Olette.

"Guess what? I know two people who broke up who we thought never would!"

Olette's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

Selphie grins. "Axel and Roxas broke up."

Olette giggles.

Within the next few minutes I found out several things.

One, everyone but DiZ knew Axel and Roxas were dating. Apparently the refrigerator incident (as I now call it) is a routine for them.

Two, Roxas dumped Axel.

Three, it had happened before. Selphie said she was almost positive they'd be back together by the end of the week.

"They do this all the time! They're like a married couple. I bet they're gonna get married some day!"

Lastly… the breakup had something to do with another employee.

I know, right? Scandalous.

"So… don't tell anyone I told you, Olette…" Selphie says. "But Roxas got jealous. Apparently-"

She winks conspiratorially at Olette.

"Axel was flirting with Demyx."

Needless to say, this confused me. No way was Axel that stupid. If he had flirted with Demyx, Roxas would have killed him. That is, after Zexion was finished with him… which pretty much meant that Roxas would be killing Axel's dead and mangled body. Hey, you don't mess with Zexion. It's just not done.

Oh, yeah. Zexion's another shift leader. He and Demyx aren't technically dating, but from the way they act, you'd definitely think otherwise. Demyx doesn't seem to know they aren't actually dating. Seriously, the day he leaves Zexion alone is the beginning of the apocalypse. Demyx and Zexion are like Sora and Riku, and everyone knows those two stopped being "best friends" ages ago, if you know what I mean.

Anyway. I left at five that day, paycheck in hand.

After five miserable days at school, I was back at work. I can only work weekends during the school year, o it doesn't interfere with my studying.

Ha. As if. I don't need to study. Never have. My straight A's come naturally.

Right, Saturday at noon I was back at work. Zexion was shift leader that day. Kairi came in at ten to help him open. Demyx came in at one, an hour after me.

Someone last night didn't unwrap the peanut butter cups. So, Zexion assigned that job to Demyx. Guess he figured that Demyx couldn't do any harm with that. Of course, Demyx being Demyx… anything is potentially dangerous. So I got assigned the job of keeping him on task and making sure he didn't do anything stupid. This meant I unwrapped half of the things while Demyx chattered at me.

It was three o'clock.

"Keep unwrapping, Demyx. We need to get these done."

We had struck up a conversation. Demyx tends to work better when he's talking.

"Naminé, have you heard about-"

"Axel and Roxas? Hasn't everyone?"

He laughed, then threw a wrapper away and dropped the peanut butter cup into the cambro to go back in the fridge.

"They're not back together yet. I hear Selphie's disappointed."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Sooner or later, I guess. She would be disappointed though."

A few minutes later, I accidentally let it slip.

"Hey, Demyx? Recently, uh, I've been seeing Zexion staring at you."

Demyx immediately stopped unwrapping.

I clapped one hand over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say anything! Zexion caught me watching him watch Demyx and told me to keep quiet.

"Really?! Oh, thanks for telling me, Nami!"

Demyx hugged me, then ran over to the register and clocked out for his break.

All I could think was "Oh shoot. What have I set in motion?"

**-X- SWITCHES HERE TO DEMYX NARRATING. -X-**

Wow! I can't believe it! Who knew Zexion could actually like me back?

Heh heh… yeah. I've liked him for ages. He's why I started working here, actually.

4:15pm. Only 45 minutes left of my shift.

Kairi had called back that they needed peanut butter ice cream, so I went to the walk-in freezer to get it.

"Hmm… PB, PB… where is it? Oh, there it is."

I took it out front, sat it on the back line, then grabbed the empty pan out of the display freezer, as well as a spade to restock with.

A minute later I was done restocking it. I picked up the new pan and went to stick it back in the display where it belonged.

Let me just say this. We keep peanut butter in the corner, and it is dang hard to get in. There's no room to move, especially when someone's pulling ice cream for a customer a foot away, effectively blocking your movement.

Now, I'm kinda clumsy. Not normally, it's just something about work that does it to me. So, I drop the pan of ice cream into the freezer… and it lands on my finger. 15 pounds of ice cream. In a steel pan. All on my finger, right in front of a customer.

"Shi-!"

Stopped myself from swearing just in time, there was a kid in front of the freezer.

So I run back to the sink in the back room, just out of the customer's sight.

"Kairi! Get me a band-aid!"

I'm running my finger under cold water when I feel the blackness encroaching on my vision.

"Don't pass out… don't pass out…"

-X-

A little later I wake up on the floor. I'm cold and wet, but I'm not too sure why at the moment. The first thing I notice is that my finger hurts. The second thing is the sink. It's lying on the floor. That's right; the steel sink is lying on the floor. I found out later I was hanging onto it when I passed out. The water was still running, so now it's all over the floor - and still coming out of the broken faucet. The third thing I notice… is everyone. Surrounding me, staring at me sitting there, dazed, on the floor. They're all concerned. Naminé, Kairi, Zexion… Axel, Olette, Pence, Sora, and Roxas.

Pence helps me up after a few moments. Axel calls DiZ as Pence and Sora help me over to a chair. I can't feel my legs, it's hard to walk. My head is spinning a bit. I can feel a bump on the back of it; guess I hit my head on the way down. Then I bring my fingers back around to my face, and there's blood on them. Naminé had gone back to washing dishes, so I call her over and ask her to look at it. She tells me I'm bleeding. From the head. It's a cut about an inch and a half long.

Axel writes down the insurance information on a sticky note for me. Oh boy. I actually need workman's comp.

So, Zexion's pacing around. Olette, Kairi, and Sora are helping the customers. Naminé's washing dishes. Axel is mopping up the water from the broken sink. Roxas is staring at the schedule on the door, pointedly ignoring Axel. He's not in uniform, so he must have come with Sora to check his schedule.

All of a sudden, Zexion groans.

"Please, Demyx! Be more careful! I… don't want to lose you…"

I almost laugh. I'm sitting here with a gash in my head that's probably going to need stitches, and did Zexion just admit he likes me?

Axel does laugh.

"Ha, Zex! About time!"

"What exactly do you mean, Axel?" Zexion scowls. He's holding my uninjured hand, and I have to say I don't mind.

"It's obvious you like him, Zex. Man, are you serious? We all knew. Why do you think I flirted with Dem last week in front of you? You just needed a push in the right direction."

Roxas nods. He's moved away from the door now, and is facing Axel.

"Okay, I get it. I was being paranoid. So… sorry," he murmurs.

"What's that, Roxy? I didn't quite hear you!"

"I said I'm sorry, jerk."

"Just as long as I'm your jerk." Axel grins.

So, looks like they're back together.

"Demyx, I'm taking you to the hospital. You're in no condition to drive yourself there." Zexion says.

"Okay."

-X-

Three hours later, I have a band-aid on my finger, (I never did get one from Kairi), five staples in my head, and a boyfriend.

Yeah, I think I made out good.

-X- OWARI -X-

* * *

A/N: So, if anyone wonders, this was all inspired by real life. Two of my coworkers were dating. They did break up. They're both shift leaders, too. Everything Selphie said about Axel and Roxas' breakup is pretty much word for word from how I heard about my two managers. Except, I never heard a name. The person who inspired Selphie here refused to say.

Oh, and Demyx's accident? Well, yeah, that happened to me. I'd like to say I had an excuse like I was daydreaming about my longtime crush, but I was just being oblivious. With a few minor details changed, Demyx's accident happened to me.

So, yeah. This was originally for 9/6, but I didn't get it up in time. Sad... Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


End file.
